Swimming figure toys that simulate the natural movements are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,165 discloses an aquatic toy wherein the swimming figure swims with an overhead arm motion of a swimmer simultaneously with a flutter kick motion of a swimmer. As disclosed the swimming toy has a rigid torso, arms independently rotatable joined to the torso and legs pivotally connected to the torso. Means to rotate the arms and to pivot the legs in a limited distance in the form of a flutter kick are also provided.
A more recent patent of Shaffer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,922 discloses a mechanical doll with arms and legs that simulate the crawl stroke and flutter kick used by a person swimming in the water. Each arm of the doll has articulated upper and lower portions and while the legs kick in opposite phase to the arms on alternate sides of the doll a reciprocal operating mechanism rotates the arms in opposite alternate directions in relation to the trunk of the doll. The mechanism also rotates the lower arm positions in opposite directions in relation to the upper arm positions. In addition, means inner-connect the upper and lower arm portions of each arm for conjoint rotation when the arm undergoes rotation in relation to the trunk of the doll.
A further development in aquatic toys is disclosed in a U.S. patent of Tong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,326. The Tong patent discloses a floating toy that simulates a human swimmer and a battery operated motor housed in a water-tight compartment and connected to the legs and/or arms of the body by a linkage. The linkage is such as to cause the legs and/or arms of the body to oscillate to and fro relative to the body in simulation of the kicking movement of the legs of a swimmer to propel the toy through the toy through the water.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a market for a swimming robot in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there may be a market for swimming robots because they include a head that turns from side-to-side corresponding with movement of the arms as well as means for using an alternate stroke. In addition, the robots in accordance with the invention may be motor propelled or propelled manually by an individual riding on the robot. Further, it is presently contemplated that the robot will be considerably larger than the prior art dolls and actually support a small child on the robots back or in another embodiment of the invention a fully grown adult. In addition, the robots in accordance with the present invention have sufficient flotation cells that keep the robot from sinking and for supporting an individual. The aquatic robots are also of durable construction and of relatively light weight and made of water resistant material.